A Lotus' Heart
by KatnissChase126
Summary: (Title changed used to be The 74th Annual Hunger games) A girl named Lotus volunteered before Katniss for the Hunger games. She's determined to win for her friends and family, but nothing hurts her more than a certain career, and a certain district.
1. Before the reaping

Before the reaping

I sit outside the forest boundaries listening the mockingjays replicate any sound I make. I know that anybody that goes inside the forest is doing something illegal, but if they hunt, it's punishable by death. I walk home in silence, something gets to me when I pass the mine. My older brother died in a rock slide. I sit outside the mine mourning him until I remember what to do. "Oh my gosh!" I yell to myself. I quickly run to Gale's house for my annual apples from the forest. I think of them as the best apples ever, not sure what he thinks though.

"Well hello Lotus. How are you today?" Gale's dark seam hair sits upon his head, whilst my double braiding falls to my shoulders. "I'm good, where are my weekly apples? I always get them on a Tuesday." I hold my hand out, hoping for an apple to fall into my hand, but I feel, or see nothing. "Oh Come on Lotus, you know you don't get apples on a reaping day." He says it as a joke, but we both know it's true. A awkward silence fall upon the conversation. "We have 2 hours to the reaping, maybe we should go see Katniss?" I blurt out, hoping to end the silence. "Yeah, sure." We trudge along to get to her house which was also in the seam. It's where we all live.

"Katniss?" Gale knocks on the door. "Katniss!" I shout, also knocking on the door. The door opens to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. "Katniss is just having a bathe, you're welcome to wait." She laughs. Like it was on cue Katniss walks out in a baby blue dress with her hair up. "I wish I looked as good as you" Prim says. "I wish I looked as good as you, little duck." Prim giggles at this name, give out a small quack. "Oh hey Gale, hey Lotus." Katniss turns to us with a forced smile. "I'd best get going, I bet my family is waiting for me at home."

I run out the the door to find 3 peacekeepers waiting outside my house. "What brings you guys here?" I ask. "We wanted to remind you Miss. Leaf that the reaping is in 30 minutes." Great. They remember my mysterious disappearance I did last year. Luckily someone volunteered for me. I walk into my olive-skinned family. Jennifer Leaf, my mother, Roy Leaf, my father, and my little sister Gillette. She's 12, I'm 14. I see her in a small dress with flower printings of a violet. I look outside to see a necklace. Looks expensive, but beautiful. Inside has a ruby and the chain of the necklace is copper. I go outside to pick it up. When she's not looking I move her black hair out of the way and put it on her. When she notices, she gives me a big hug. "It'll be okay" I whisper.


	2. Reaping day

Reaping day

My mother gestures at me to go to my bedroom to see a dress she's put out for me, so I do it. I pop on the light pink dress. It comes down to my knees and has two pieces of fabric to tie behind you. So I do a bow to make it look good. The only special thing about this dress is the beaded bracelet my sister made. I walk out with my braids fixed and ready to go. So we set off to the reaping.

My sister Gillette panics when she sees what they do to your finger, so I offer to go first and she agrees. I see Katniss' little sister panic as well so I wave at her to make Primrose feel a bit better. The needle is injected into my skin and takes a sample of my blood. "You can go in." The woman says to me. I wait for Gillette to come through and I wait and see her come through. "See? It's not so bad." I say to her. But she just nods in silence. "Go over there at the front with the other 12 year olds. Left side!" I yell at her before going into the section for 14 year olds.

"Welcome! Welcome welcome!" The ridiculous Effie Trinket says. I turn to a day dream since she talks nonsense for the first 15 minutes. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Ladies first!" She says with her posh capitol accent.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I see Katniss in panic, she's about to volunteer. Panic rushes around her brain, so I know what I have to do. Gale, Katniss, Prim and Gillette depend on it. Okay maybe Gillette doesn't but soon she'll depend on me for something.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell just before Katniss does. She gives out a sigh of relief, she'd better thank me because I'm probably not coming home! "Oooh! We have a volunteer! Come up! Come on!" I just

look down and walk up in silence. "Was that your sister?" She asks politely.

"No." I whisper. "Then who was it?" She's questioning me, I don't like it either.

"My best friends little sister." I try to say loudly, but instead it's quiet. She quickly moves on without a care.

"Now for the boys!" she smiles. I see Gale roll his eyes at her, and I give a little laugh. Everyone's eyes are on me. She's about to pick a name out of the boys bowl until she tells me to do it. I shuffle to the boy's bowl, all eyes are on me. "Peeta Mellark" I try to say it with my best capitol accent, then Effie scowls at me. Peeta comes on stage and I mouth to him the word sorry.

"Shake hands you two! Come on!" She smiles cheerfully. How could she be so happy? Well, she is from the capitol, they love the games as much as the districts hate it. Peacekeepers shove me and Peeta into different rooms.


	3. The Goodbyes

The goodbyes

* * *

Katniss, Gale and Prim run into the room.

"Thank you!" Katniss screams, with tears coming from her eyes.

"I don't know what I could do without you" Prim's voice quivers because she's also crying.

"Right, if Gale breaks into tears I will scream, because him and you Kat, never cry!" I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"I-I am so sorry. For all of this. I should have taught you how to hunt, how to set traps, here take this book." Gale passes the book to me. Then Prim gives me a book, and Katniss gives me a note.

"I'll read them later, I love you guys." I hug them tight and see Gale's eyes are bloodshot.

"No way! You too!" I yell

"Okay, I might have dropped a few drops of water before I came in" Gale murmurs. All I could do was laugh.

"Times up, you three out" The peacekeeper snarls. I hate peacekeepers. I open the door a little bit to see my family coming in. I silently shut the door and wait for them to come in.

"Lotus!" My mother squeals. "How dare you volunteer for the female tribute!"

"Sorry mother! But Prim reminded me of Gillette, I couldn't let her go!" I yell.

"Lotus, I want you to have this." Gillette hands me the necklace I gave her. I let out a small sniffle.

"Thank you sis" I hug her tight, I didn't want to let go. I wanted to be in my little sister's cushioning arms forever. But my mother dragged her off.

"You know, if you had let Katniss volunteer we'd probably have a victor this year, hopefully that Peeta wins" She scowls at me and escorts herself out.

"Gillette, hang on." I say to her.

"What is it?" She questions.

I tell her to come here.

"When I die-"

"IF you die" She corrects.

"If I die, tell Katniss and Gale to burn me and spread me in the meadow, please." I say to her. "Also, I want you to have this" I pass her a flaming arrow.

"It was going to be my token, but now it's all yours. Please take it" We break into tears but I hug her.

"Time-" The peacekeeper looks inside.

"I'm ready to go." Gillette says with tears streaming from her eyes. "I love you." I decide to treasure this moment, I promise myself I'm going to win.

For Gillette. For Gale. For mother. For father. For Katniss. For Prim.

My father comes in with something in his hand.

"Lotus, before I have to go, look at this." He hands me a small picture frame of what looks like my older brother. "He didn't die in a rock slide. It was The Hunger Games that did this. Win to stop it, do what your brother should have done. Win for me Lotus. Win for your brother." He stammers. I examine the picture frame to see how my brother died. District 1 did this. Now they are going to pay.

"Thank you dad" I sniffle.

"I'm going to go now before your mother notices I'm gone." He exits the room. I find myself alone I look at the books, the note, and the picture. I take a small peak at the note to see a picture of me, Gale, Katniss, Prim and Gillette. I don't have any visitors so a peacekeeper escorts me out of the room.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever for you!" Effie exclaims. I don't make eye contact with her, so she makes conversation with Peeta instead. We hop into a carriage sort of thing and ride. I don't listen to one word Effie says, but I see this boy named Peeta look interested. What seems like forever we finally get to the train.


	4. The train

The train

"Effie, what's it like in the capitol?" Peeta says in interest. But I walk out to see our drunk mentor Haymitch.

"Hello sweetheart. Lucky you getting picked!" He says.

"I volunteered" I shoot him a death glare but he just scoffs.

"So? Are you a tough gal? Do we have a winner this year?" He sarcastically asks.

"No, and yes." I say. "Vengeance of my dead brother."

Peeta's POV

**(Just for the special points of the story)**

She picked me, but I already picked her when we were 6. Now I was talking to Effie when I had my chance in the other car.

"Effie, can I speak to my partner?" I politely say, otherwise she'd lecture me.

"Of course dear, she's probably in the bar car with Haymitch!" She joyfully says.

I make my way out of the door and see Lotus screaming at Haymitch.

"It was them! They did it! They killed my brother!" She looked like she had the strength of a thousand men.

"Calm down sweetheart before you break the glasses." He says calmly. But then

she knocks down all of the bottles of alcohol.

"Now look what you did." He scowls at her, I still can't believe they haven't realised me.

"That's what they did to my brother! They killed him!" She knocks the glass of alcohol out of his hand.

"Great, you spoiled my drink." She just sits down. Effie comes in and stares in horror. "What nonsense happened here? Our female tribute tried to attack poor old Peeta here?" She says stroking my hair.

Lotus' POV

No one understands me. I'd have thought Haymitch would have because he's been in the arena, but he lost 3 people close to him. I guess he lost his life to being, well, him. I knocked down all of his alcohol so he wouldn't be drunk, then the glass out of his hand. I'm glad I did that. Maybe the second day of the train I'll get to talk to him. I decide to read Katniss' note first.

"Dear-"

Haymitch storms into the room.

"Well look, the Lotus flower is reading"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted an apology"

"Well you're not getting one from me"

"Why not?" I notice Haymitch is staring at the note from Katniss.

"What are you looking at?"

He moves on to the yellow bed and starts reading.

"Dear Lotus, I'm sorry this happened. But thank you, stay strong and put this in your necklace to remember us. Love you, from Katniss, Gale, Gillette and Prim." He reads silently "Who are they?"

I ignore him after that and move the ruby and see a place to put in the picture. I do just that and put the picture of me and my friends inside the necklace and put the ruby over it and start crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

I don't bother ignoring him.

"I miss them" I sniffle

I start doubting that I'll get out of the arena alive.

"When I die, I've asked my little sister to burn me and spread my ashes over the meadow" I say to Haymitch, hoping he'll understand.

"You're not going to die. You're going to live, got it? Now what's your district token?" He asks me

"You've seen it. The necklace." I say quickly.

"You're very lucky you know."

"Why?"

"I have no friends or family"

"Oh, sorry."

Suddenly I see Peeta come in the room and slaps Haymitch across the face.

Before I know it, the world turns black.

"Get up! It's a big big day!"

Great Effie's in the house.

"What's so big about it?" I groan.

"Today we arrive at the capitol!"

"So you ruin a good dream for that?"

She stops for a moment. "Yes?"

I get up and see Haymitch on the floor. His blonde-greyish hair covering his face, what happened last night. Then I remember when Peeta slapped him across the face. Peeta suddenly strolls in.

"Why did you do that Peeta?" I ask.

"I don't know I guess I was a little angry"

"That doesn't give you the right to slap someone!"

He walks out with Effie following.

"Effie." I say.

"Yes dear?"

""He doesn't want to hear every single story about you and the capitol"

"Get dressed for breakfast." she walks out distraught.

I help Haymitch up and let him out of my room. I get changed into a blue shirt with a grey jacket over it and some jeans and walk out of the room.

"Hello dear, the avox are fixing up breakfast"

They come out with different platters of food, but even though I'm from 12 I only take some edible Lotus flower to suit my name, but I see Peeta shoving food down his throat. I give a little giggle at that until I see a glimpse of the capitol.

"We're here" I say gloomily but Effie claps in delight.

"This calls for chocolate covered strawberries!" She squeals but in about five minutes we're there.


	5. Authors' note

**Hi, so I just want to say, I might give up on this story since I'm going to need reviews, if I get 5 more reviews I'll continue but for now I can't, bye.**


	6. The chariots

_**The chariots**_

**So, I've decided to continue this, since I missed writing this, anyway here you go! Oh and we'll find out why Peeta slapped Haymitch soon.**

* * *

Right now Effie is so bummed out she didn't get her chocolate strawberries, I have to giggle at that. I catch Peeta smiling at my giggle and stop and stare at him.

"Yes?" I say with a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing, I haven't seen you giggle before" Peeta smiles.

I just frown.. I guess he forgot we're going to an arena of death. We start walking out of the train to President Snow's mansion, me and Peeta keep talking.

"First people I get will be District 1" I groan, "You planning yet?"

"No, but don't get District 1, they're careers"

"Their mentor killed my brother."

"If you want to die go ahead, I wont be there to save you."

"Obviously not"

I walk next to Peeta until I realize we're holding hands, I do nothing because I don't want to burst his bubble.

"Hey you! 12 girl!" I hear a capitol man shout, the accent is ridiculous.

"What?" I ask.

"What's your first and last name?" I get confused on why he doesn't know but I answer anyway.

"Lotus Leaf" I say calmly.

"Thank you, your escort didn't ask your name at the reaping! "

A few minutes later I stop and realize something.

"I'm 15 today" I force a smile "My place doesn't celebrate birthdays, too expensive" Most people in the seam don't, so usually I forget my own birthday, so I'm 15.

"Cool, I'm 16 you know, still older than you" Peeta jokes.

"Hey!" I stick my tongue out at him

I hear some people in the crowd whispering about me and Peeta, no way is he my boyfriend, let alone friend! We're tributes may as well make a few acquaintances before we die, right? Hopefully me and Peeta aren't the last two, I really don't want to kill him. I'd bring disappointment to Peeta's family, his friends, and my district. That last part made me sound like a career, but it's true.

The capitol is stunning, crystallized buildings, beautiful fountains, concrete side walks, and the weather is perfect! I wish I could live here, but the scary thing is the fashion, I saw people with purple skin, gems implanted into their flesh, pink poodles, goofy dresses and make-up, the men even wore eye-shadow and lipstick! Eek! The time we got to the mansion I think I saw a rainbow of people.

Peeta read my expression quickly. "It is a real rainbow isn't it? Without the rain!" He laughs at his own joke but I'm laughing too.

"Yeah, red orange yellow and green!"

"Don't forget light blue, dark blue and purple!"

We burst out laughing thinking of a rainbow of capitol citizens.

"Can we take the 12 female now?" A member of my prep team says I just nod and walk their direction. They take me into a room and wax me and what they call hose me down.

"Great! She's almost human now!" One says. I wasn't human already?

"Cinna's ready for you dear" Another says. What's Cinna? A fabric?

"We'll go get him now!" The last one says. Oh he's a man, probably my stylist.

They leave the room for a man to come in, the only capitol-ish thing about him was the eye shadow, which I think suits him

"Very brave of you Lotus." Cinna says

"To survive the waxing or volunteering?" I joke

"Waxing"

I give out a small giggle and he does too.

"Let's get down to business" Cinna says.

One year 12 was naked in coal dust, another year we were miners, the next year we were rocks, another-well, you get the idea. 12 died for all of them.

"This year district 12 wont be a joke, right?" I say, then I realise what I said and cover my mouth.

"It's okay, this is my first year, and no, this time your going to be stars."

"So we're going to be in star costumes?"

"Sure."

He hands me a costume to put on which is defiantly **NOT** a star costume, instead it's a black leotard and has a lotus flower pinned to the sleeves and my chest, and a black cape covered in Lotus' and leaves.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Coal, and special thing for you, Lotus flowers."

"My name isn't special"

"But the flower is"

I go into the dressing room and get changed. This is surprisingly comfortable, even with the Lotus flowers.

"This is great" I compliment Cinna's work.

"Thank you, I hope you're not too afraid of fire."

"Fire's my middle name, seriously, my name's Lotus Fire Leaf."

"Really?"

"Ask my mother" I grin.

"Maybe another day" He raises his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me.

"Let's fix up your hair, shall we?" He asks a rhetorical question.

My braids get taken out and he pins a lotus flower to my hair, what's with him and Lotus flowers? They seriously are only flowers!

Cinna takes me out of the room and on to a chariot, Peeta's in the same costume without the Lotus flowers.

When district one go, I sneer at their costumes since their all feathery and pink, even the boy! Ha!

"Ridiculous aren't they?" I say to Peeta who doesn't say a word.

"Speak to me please, Peeta, please speak to me, I don't want to be alone through this" I keep repeating myself, why wont he speak to me?

"I'll speak to you if you stop making fun of district 1," Peeta speaks! Yay!

"Sorry Peeta"

Just before we go I feel Cinna put my cape alight, and my Lotus flower in my hair alight too?

Our horses start trotting.

"Hold my hand" Peeta says. "They'll love it"

"Fine, only because I might fall off this thing" I agree.

I feel Peeta's warmth in my hand and we look at each other smiling.

I hear some people chanting "District 12! District 12! District 12!"

This time, we aren't the jokes.

"Your fire is blue" I say quickly.

"Yours is pink" Peeta points. "But your lotus is the colour of real fire"

"I guess that shows we're a boy and a girl, Cinna's lucky pink's my favourite colour"

"What shade?"

"Light pink, like a pink Lotus. I don't know why but my name follows me everywhere" I roll my eyes, Peeta just laughs. "You?"

"Orange"

"Sorry to say this Peeta, but orange is crazy."

"No, orange like the sunset, not like a wig Effie would wear."

"Makes more sense" I giggle.

I start waving at the crowd because I realize all I've been doing is talking to Peeta, that wont get me sponsors! And the capitol find that "highly" rude, well so are the games!

**A careers POV: Glimmer**

Cashmere and Gloss are like, my idols! I can't believe I'm talking to GLOSS! It's like, so cool!(**A/N: **She's saying like a lot for a reason) Marvel is an awesome guy, we might even have a THING! Our stylist is in the crowd right now waiting for our approach, my OWN stylist! District 1 isn't that for off from the capitol, just the fashion here is different and we don't have the architecture they do. We're the richest district, cool, right? Think Glimmer, THINK! I'll wave, blow kisses and maybe do a little dance? The last two are too cheesy, just wave Glimmer, wait for the awesome stuff at the interview! The chariot goes, I wave at boys, a few girls, mostly boys though, Marvel stares in front of him, keeping the tough guy act. _Ally with district 2 _I remember what Gloss said, and it's happening. I look behind me and send Clove a smirk about marvel, she just nods, then I see some dumb costumes, 3 is so funny, hard not to laugh! Seriously 5? 7 is even worse! 8, are they clowns or going for the worst outfits ever? I guess 9 is okay, but I wouldn't wear it, 2's is awesome though! Show how awesome they are! I see some flame in the distance. Oh no! The capitol's on fire! The Hunger Games is going to be called off! This was my number 1 chance to give pride to my district! Maybe I'll volunteer next year.

Then I realize something, it's not fire, well it is but it's 12, let me think, Primrose and Pita? No, who would name their child Pita? Primrose and Peeta! No... Oh, yes! Lotus and Peeta! Lotus is a stupid name, so is Peeta, Glimmer is so much better. Peeta's fire is blue and Lotus has pink and orange, darn! I love the colour pink, oh wait, I'm wearing pink.

"Psst, Marvel"

"What?" he barely moves his lips to keep up his act.

"12"

"12 what? Deaths?"

"No, district 12"

"What about them?"

"Start waving and look behind you"

"I've kept up my act now!"

"One little wave, you don't have to smile"

"Fine"

He waves a little to a capitol person who gasps at the kid next to her. _He only did it to get a glimpse of 12_ I think.

"Those little brats" He groans angrily

"I know, we're supposed to be the centre of attention!" I hear the crowd chanting

"District 1-2 district 12!" Great, I thought it was us, I guess I was wrong.

**Lotus' POV**

I see Glimmer, Marvel and Clove shoot daggers at me, Cato though looks at me with a bit of hope, with fire in those icy eyes. I hear him say, "Maybe she's our material" I just scoff, like they'd want me to join them. I don't hear Marvel or any other of the careers say anything, so I stop listening.

"Hello Lotus flower" Haymitch says and attempts to hug me, I say he gets a few seconds but I push him off and he almost falls to the floor. I never thought building wooden huts for Katniss and Gale would pay off!

I hear footsteps behind me, then cold, icey breath.

_Cato._

* * *

**I bet you'll guess what's coming next?**

**Or will you?**

**:D**


	7. Training day 1

_**Training**_

_I hear footsteps behind me, then cold, icey breath._

_Cato_

"Hello 12" I hear Cato say.

"What do you want?" I mumble.

"Nothing, for now." He grins.

"Come to scare me?"

"Partially"

"Other reason?"

"I saw how you shoved your mentor to the ground, I'll just say, see you in training."

He walks away looking satisfied. Does he really want to scare me that bad? I realize what he's trying to say, if you're good enough, you can join us. Why else would he come over? I blackout like the last time Peeta slapped Haymitch across the face.

I wake up in bed remembering Cato and his offer.

"Lotus? Are you okay?" Peeta yells at me.

"No need to yell, is the room spinning?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes, you're Peeta"

"So, it's not amnesia"

My vision is blurry and the room is spinning, I'm in bed and Peeta is sitting on the bed next to me with an icepack on my forehead.

"What happened?" I ask, the room has stopped spinning and my mind has begun to focus.

"Haymitch hugged you, you pushed him off Cato go you alone had a talk with you-"

"He offered me to join the careers. Well he hasn't really yet, but he said he saw me shove Haymitch and see me in training"

"Oh."

"Carry on, I still need to know, I remember that part." I sit up and I've focused, I see Peeta's blue eyes, not icey blue like Cato's but a welcoming blue.

"Okay, so he walked away and Haymitch asked what happened, and you just blacked out on the floor" Peeta removes the ice pack from my forehead. "I went up to Cato-"

"Did you? Did you really?" I joke and raise my eyebrows.

"You can ask Haymitch! I really did!"

"Okay, I believe you."

"Alright, no more interruptions, so I went up to Cato and asked what he did to you. He was with the other careers, including District 1"

I growl, 1 was my least favourite number.

"And he said nothing, I started to yell at him and said you fainted and Glimmer did an imitation of you fainting"

I nod listening to my wake-up story. I see Peeta's blonde hair and I start to remember walking back and Haymitch asking what happened.

"I just said to her, "watch your back 1, Lotus is going to get both of you" and continued talking to Cato, both of the tributes from district 1 were back at their room now, but 2's mentor was talking to 4's mentor so they stayed, anyway I started yelling at Cato how he must have done something, he said, I kissed her"

I gasp at this. Did that really happen or was it a fake to tick me off?

"He really did Lotus, believe it" Peeta gives me a friendly hug "Sorry, that came out wrong"

I start sobbing at this, why would he do that? Why would a cold, heartless career kiss me? A girl from 12 who actually cares for others?

"I said did she kiss you back? And he asked me why, do I like you and I said no" Peeta continues.

I gave a sigh of relief at this, but I get a sad feeling inside me when he said he said no. Why was that?

"So" He carries on with the story "He actually looked at Clove for the did she kiss you back question, then he said you didn't return a kiss. Then he actually was honest with me and said he punched you in the fore-head too, maybe that's why you blacked out."

"Maybe" I repeat. "Maybe that's why the room was spinning and my vision was blurry" I could tell Peeta was lying at the punching the the fore-head bit, I'll ask later.

"Yeah, maybe." His cheeks turn bright red, was he blushing? "Haymitch was about to pick you up but I beat him to it and took you to bed, I insisted on going ice-pack duty in the morning, that's why I'm here now." I smile then realize something.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"5AM" He says back.

"Why so early?"

"I woke up here so I put an ice-pack on your fore-head like I promised Haymitch and Effie"

"Oh."

He moves the ice-pack on my head again.

"I'm sorry if this is cold"

"I don't think I need it any more, thanks Peeta." I say "Now tell me, why is the real reason I woke up dizzy and blurry? Tributes can't do anything to other tributes before the games."

Peeta blushes at this. "I might have tried to shake you up, and I might have tried massaging your eyes."

"Let me tell you the way to get me up, shout my name."

"Will do," he smiles. "What time's training?"

"If I remember right, 10"

"We are up really early..."

"Mhm, can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure." Peeta says "Or we could make a pillow fort."

Fun is my weak spot.

"Yes!"

We grab all the pillows from the bed and the spare pillows too and start making our pillow fort.

It's 7 once we finish because we use Peeta's pillows too, we could actually climb in because we made a roof too.

"Let's get our bed covers and go to sleep" I recommend.

"Effie's gonna be shocked" Peeta grins and we go to sleep.

The clock blinks 9 giving off a quiet alarm so only me and Peeta can hear, we turn it off and wait 10 minutes for Effie comes in. We give off a little giggle before she comes in.

"Get up- AH!" she screams and me and Peeta Take the cover off where the hole for coming in and out is.

"Hey Effie! Care to join us?!" I squeal.

"Yeah Effie come in!" Peeta laughs.

"I'm living with two 6 year olds and one 8 year old" she mumbles.

Me and Peeta giggle,

"Care for a toy gun?" I giggle and find one on the floor, we see an extra pillow and cover up ¾ of the hole.

"Haymitch! Get in here!" Effie shouts.

Haymitch strolls in the room as if nothings happening.

"Die giant monsters!" Peeta pretends to shoot the gun, I find a fake bow and arrow and pretend to shoot them.

"Die! Get out of our country called my room!" I scream laughing my head off. Haymitch pretends to die and Effie storms out of the room muttering 6 year olds.

"When did you get the time to make this?" Haymitch asks.

"Peeta got me up at 5 in the morning!" I scream happily. Effie comes back in with Cinna and Portia who burst out laughing.

"Right, I'm adding pillows to her interview dress!" Cinna jokes when he sees the fort. Portia just laughs and pretends to fight back.

"The whole world has been invaded by six year olds!" She screams and pulls off a supporting pillow which makes the whole fort fall down on me and a laughing Peeta.

"We've been exposed! Take cover!" Peeta shouts and we jump up on to the bed laughing while Haymitch, Portia and Cinna attack us with Pillows.

"They're attacking us with our own fort!" I scream whilst all of us our laughing except Effie.

"I really don't want to miss breakfast!" She shouts so loud I bet Atala underground could hear.

Me and Peeta pout our lips and give her the puppy dog eyes. She throws a serious pillow at us.

"Don't say pillow fight or you're as good as dead."

She ruins the happy mood and makes me think for a little bit.

_You've become too close to Peeta _I think. _You'll never be able to kill him now._

"Sad to say, we've wasted 30 minutes Lotus" Cinna says, still laughing.

"Effie saying about breakfast made me hungry, I clutch my stomach because it's growling now, stupid Effie. We walk into the dining room still laughing, but after Effie shooting us glares we stop.

"Well, have you grown out of that childish stage yet?" Effie growls.

"Yes Effie, we have" I say gloomily, I'd never have as fun in my life. _Too close to Peeta_ the words kept repeating in my head while eating a Cherry roll. I shake and shiver because I have developed a new fear: Moths.

Effie was speaking how they eat your clothes and are attracted to light. But it's not that, Peeta and I had to kill a moth at 6 because it wouldn't stop bouncing on the flash light, and they feel so creepy.

"What's wrong Lotus?" Peeta asks.

"Moths" I say shaking so bad I almost throw up.

"They eat spiders" He says comforting me, because when we were building I said I was afraid of spiders.

"I know" I say, still shaking.

"Don't let it get to you okay?" Peeta says putting an arm round me and giving me a hug.

"It's not that bad, just a small fear, I'm sure it'll go away." I say with me swatting my skin because it's crawling.

"What happened to the cheerful Lotus earlier?" Haymitch asks giving a glare to Effie.

"Effie happened." I reply. Everyone glared at Effie.

"I'd best get changed."

"I'll come too" Peeta says standing up.

"Fine, but change in your own room. I gulp swearing I swallowed a moth.

I get changed into my red and black training outfit with a 12 on it. I get out to see Peeta already changed.

"That was quick." I laugh.

"Yeah, boy's are faster than girls." Peeta says.

"Are not!" I scream

"Are too!" Peeta argues

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Effie comes up to us and takes us down the elevator.

"Well this is one fast elevator."

"Like you didn't know Lotus." Peeta says.

"I didn't" I grin

The elevator stops at floor 2 for District 2 and the doors close again. Cato looks at me and nods.

"I heard you two made a pillow fort this morning." Cato moans.

"Where did you find that out?" I hiss back at him.

"We could hear you two from down here!"

Great, just great. Maybe they heard us underground too, what's my nickname going to be? Lover girl? I hope not. The elevator sprints to the underground training room where the tributes are crowding around Atala who is waiting for us.

"Hello tributes," She explains something until I hear the words district 2.

"District 2 will have to move in with district 12 this year since a massive leak occurred in the apartment which will take all year to fix. Any questions?"

I put my hand up and she points at me.

"Why district 12?"

"Because, it's the furthest away from the leak" She has a good point there. I have my hunting guide and it teaches me how to hold a bow and arrow until somebody snatches the book away from me.

"You're supposed to be training, not reading" Marvel sneers.

"Shut up" I say "I bet if I took away all of your supplies in the games, you'd die"

"You're lucky Cato is going to see if your any good with a weapon, if not, you're my first target."

"Want me to fight? I'll fight!" I storm up to the sword section where you cut off body parts. I get a sword out and start spinning, all the heads are off. Marvel takes a step back.

"So, want to sword fight when we get in the arena?" I smirk.

"Nah, I'm good" Marvel says, taking another step back.

"There's more you know." I say, walking to the archery section and hit a moving dummy in the limb and have a luck shot barely getting the chest.

"How's that?" I say.

"CATO!" Marvel shouts. "CATO!"

I fold my arms. _Peeta _I think, why did I think of Peeta? I don't know. Cato comes running up to me and Marvel. Marvel points at the dummies and the arrows.

"Did you do it marvel?" He points me. "Or her?"

"Her."

"_Her_ has a name you know." I say in disgust.

"Want to join us?" Cato says holding his hand out, I shake it squeezing it as well. Cato and Marvel walk away, Maybe it was beginners luck because I didn't know how to do either of them, I decide to see Peeta at the camouflage station.

"Wow Peeta, your arm looks like a tree!"

"Thanks, but what did Haymitch say about not showing off our skills?"

"I didn't.."

"You, sword, bow and arrow!"

"Beginners luck, I didn't know I could use them."

"Oh, what was Marvel talking about?"

"He took my book. And he didn't give it back."

"It's fine, I'm sure he'll give it back later, right?"

"Right."

**A career's POV: Marvel**

First day of training, today I'm going to show the weaklings how to use a spear. I throw a few because I want to scare some people. Glimmer is lucky I didn't tell 2 about her not being able to use a weapon, she told me not to tell them. Why is 12 reading a book? It's training not reading. I go up to her then I remember when Cato said about she might be our material. I snatch to book off her.

"You're supposed to be training, not reading" I sneer.

"Shut up" she says "I bet if I took away all of your supplies in the games, you'd die" I take a good think about that, it's actually true, but I wont admit it.

"You're lucky Cato is going to see if your any good with a weapon, if not, you're my first target."

"Want me to fight? I'll fight!" She goes to the sword section where you cut of body parts, she gets on her heel and spins with all the heads coming off. I stand back because she might try to hit me with the sword.

"So, want to sword fight when we get in the arena?" She smirks. I really don't think that's a good idea, I like my life.

"Nah, I'm good" I say, taking another step back.

"There's more you know." she replies, walking to the archery section and hit a moving dummy in the limb and have a luck shot barely getting the chest.

"How's that?" I say.

I call Cato to show what's she's done, she's valuable. Not the best in the pod but valuable.

Cato comes running up to me. I point at the dummies and the arrows.

"Did you do it Marvel?" He points at 12. "Or her?"

"Her."

"_Her_ has a name you know." Lotus says in disgust.

"Want to join us?" Cato says holding his hand out, she shakes it, I can see Cato's hand going red, she must had squeezed it. We walk away having a chat about our new member.

"She's good." I say. "Not the best, but good."

"I hope she doesn't black out in the arena, we wont be able to nurse her to health." Cato spits. We go our separate ways and I go tribute scaring.

**Lotus' POV**

"Lotus, what happened?"

"I joined the careers, blah blah blah."

"You shouldn't have showed it Lotus! You should have walked away!" Peeta's voice raises so everyone looks at us. "Why did you even show him?!"

"Peeta I'm being sorry, I didn't know!" I sob.

"You never know do you lotus!"

"Peeta I'm sorry!"

"Don't talk to me!"

I walk away for lunch and sit alone until Peeta comes and sits on the table. I nibble in silence taking a few bites of bread and eating macaroni and cheese. I see Peeta eating bread too, but I don't say anything.

"Lotus, I'm sorry, I went too far."

"Yeah, you did Peeta, you really did."

"I don't blame you for joining the careers."

"Peeta, come next to me, I've got to whisper you something."

He shuffles next to me and my lips move to his left ear.

"I have a plan on how to make district 1 pay."

"Will you go on watch while the others sleep?"

"No."

I whisper my plan to him and he nods in agreement. Atala comes in and says training's ending early, and that District 2's stuff has been moved. I groan, I don't want to share a room with Clove.

I go up and elevator with Clove, the tributes from 4, and the tributes from 7. We stop at the 7th floor when me and Clove have a little talk. The only reason we have it is because the elevator gets stuck between the floors 9 and 10.

"I heard your plan." Clove says.

"What plan?"

"The plan where you're going to kill Marvel and Glimmer."

"How did you find out?"

"I was walking past when you whispered it to Peeta."

"So, am I kicked out?"

"No, I hated them anyway, question is, can I help you with killing them?"

"Sure, as long as I have Glimmer."

"Whatever."

The elevator starts moving again and Peeta and Cato's waiting for us. Cato glares at me and Peeta, I send Cato a smirk. I don't like careers, even worse, I'm one now.

"Clove, you'll be sharing with Lotus, and Cato will share with Peeta." Effie announces and leads them to our rooms. I go in as well and see the dead pillow fort. _Peeta_ I think.

"I'll be right back, I've got to deliver pillows to Peeta and Cato." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever."

I just walk out with Peeta's pillows and knock on his door.

"PILLOW DELIVERY!" I shout and Peeta opens the door and throws the pillows back in. He closes the door behind him and comes out.

"What's wrong Peeta?"

"Cato, that's what's wrong."

"What happened?"

"He threatened to kill me first."

"Why?"

"He said he'd kill me first if he finds me talking to you alone"

"What's wrong with you talking to me?"

"I have no idea, I'll se-"

"I just got a fabulous idea!" Effie squeals in delight. "Clove and Cato darlings, come out!"

Cato and Clove come out their(our) rooms and listen to Effie.

"12 on the left! 2 on the right!"

Luckily, my stuff was already in room 12 because I already had left room but Peeta had to move his stuff in to the left.

"Hey" He says coming into our room. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Any news on Cato?"

"None."

I think about what Cato said to Peeta, wondering what he did. I black out, like last time.


End file.
